1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having an insulative housing designed to prevent insertion of terminals where cutoff bridges have not been removed.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 203859329 discloses a reversible electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a first module, a second module mounted to the first module, and a shell. The first module has a first insulator, a number of first contacts, and a shielding plate retained in the first insulator. The first insulator has a tongue portion defining a first surface and a second surface. The second surface defines a number of slots. The second module has a second insulator and a number of second contacts retained in the second insulator. The first contacts are exposed from the first surface and the second contacts are received in the slots and exposed from the second surface. During manufacturing of this electrical connector, the second contacts prior to cutting cutoff bridges of a metal carrier might still be assembled mistakenly.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0020568 discloses a reversible electrical connector including a body, plural terminals fixedly disposed in the body, and a metal casing covering the body. The terminals are divided into an upper and a lower row, which are each insert molded with an insulation block to form an upper terminal module and a lower terminal module.
An improved electrical connector is desired.